If you need a friend I'm right here
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Lucy Barker and Nellie Lovit friends talk one night after Nellie has a particually bad day. I can't say more or I'll give away the story


Disclaimer: I don't own ST or any or the characters

* * *

Nellie was downstairs trying to sleep, and not doing much of a job of it. She had, had a rough day and found it quite difficult to even keep her eyes from popping open. Sighing, she looked at the clock. It was only 9 o'clock. She'd decided to go upstairs and visit her friend.

"Nellie," Lucy exclaimed, happy to see her friend. She smiled gently. "I 'ope I 'aven't come at a bad time," Nellie began. "Not at all," Lucy told her, "do come in" She stepped aside to let Nellie in.

"Benjamin," Lucy added, "won't be back for a couple of hours. His brother is terribly sick. I'm not allowed to travel, because of the pregnancy so I'm glad to have some company" "Thank you my friend," Nellie said. "I'll go heat us up some milk and get some cookies," Lucy begin.

"You will do no such thing. You're supposed to be taking it easy if you recall. I'll go and do it." Lucy laughed and lay down on the couch… facing the kitchen. It was her spot and it was quite comfortable at that.

She knew that once her friend got an idea in her head there was no stopping her. It only took a few minutes before Nellie was done with the milk and cookies. She came out into the room as Lucy sat up making room for her. "Rough day huh?" "'ow could you tell"

"You're face gives it away plus I overheard you and your husband having an argument." "Our daughter died 3 years ago today. Every day on that day 'e goes out and gets drunk. He was not a happy drunk today… smacked me good because I spilled a little meat in the pie shop" Tears spilled from Lucy's eyes for her friend's pain and she realized once again how lucky she was.

"How often does he do this?" "Only once a year for which I can be glad for. 'e's sound asleep now 'e is and 'e'll be sober in the morning and back to 'is loving self 'e will" "NO WHAT HE DOES IS NOT ACCEPTABLE," Lucy said, "AND HE SHOULD KNOW IT" "Well," Nellie said, "I'm not perfect either"

"Only the man or woman upstairs is perfect," Lucy told Nellie, "that doesn't mean that it's okay for him to hurt you or get drunk and leave you to suffer" "That's true enough it is" "I'll bet the worst thing you've done doesn't compare to what he did" "Trust me," Nellie said, "you don't know what it was. It was pretty bad"

"What was it," Lucy asked curiously. She knew it couldn't be so bad. "I kissed a man… who didn't belong to me. We were both asleep at the time" Lucy's eyes widened.

"Okay seriously girl you need to tell me the whole story. THIS is juicy." Nellie laughed. "You know what I was thinking about," she said trying to change the subject. "I'm thinking," Lucy said, "that I want to hear this story"

"It's an incredible thing… timing it is," Nellie said. "What do you mean?" "Well I mean that just one moment can change your life" Lucy had to agree with that. "Did that moment change your life," Lucy asked.

"It did in a way," she admitted. Lucy patiently waited for her to continue. "You see I 'ad always wondered what would 'ave 'appened if I were in the right place that the right time, so to speak. I've always admired you and I've admired your life as well" "Oh Nellie," Lucy said seeing where this was heading, "that's so sweet"

"I was so sick of being the loser, I was," Nellie admitted, "and I 'ad feeling… feeling that I didn't understand" Lucy nodded. "I 'ad fancies as well" "We all do" "It wasn't the same," Nellie admitted, "and do you know what 'e did"

"'e kissed my forehead and told me he loved me as a friend. 'e was sleeping and I was sleepwalking. When-" Nellie was interrupted as Ben walked through the door. The two lovers fell into a deep embrace as Ben cried onto Lucy's shoulder.

From the look on his face and the tears he was crying Nellie realized his brother just died. She felt tears well up in her own eyes for a dear friend… who once kissed her forehead and told her he loved her as a friend. In the awkward moment she felt like she had to leave. As he looked and saw her he thanked her for keeping Lucy company and confirmed what Nellie had known. His brother died ½ an hour ago.

Moved with the emotion of the night Nellie opened up her arms and pulled him into an embrace. Just like he did once she kissed his forehead. "From one friend to another," she said, "the pain will fade in time. I know it's 'ard now but timing is everything. And if you need a friend I'm right 'ere"


End file.
